Japan snaps
by Mirrors srorriM
Summary: After a horrible day Japan makes it the world meeting, where it gets worse. America pushes Japan over his emotional limit and he finally snaps. WARNING: CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH.


**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.**

**Author Notes- **I have always loved the idea of snapped Japan, unfortunately not many others have written stories about snapped Japan and even less people have made snapped Japan fan art. For this reason this is probably only the first of snapped Japan stories I will write.

He blinked his eyes as though he had just woken up from a dream. "ファック。" He growled.

*Earlier that day*

Japan had been having a bad day from the start, Pochi had woken him up at 3am and wouldn't stop barking. Japan tried feeding him and taking him out but Pochi just kept barking. Japan at this point was more than a little annoyed with his dog. Out of all the days of course had to be the night before the world meeting. He bitterly thought as he tried to get Pochi to quiet down. And for a moment he snapped and shouted at Pochi "Shut up!" then covering his own mouth with his hands in surprise of the loud outburst. He looked down at Pochi no longer barking but just quietly whimpering.

Japan after a few minutes of registering what had just happened went back to his bed. Where of course he had trouble falling back to sleep for the next hour. China's words banged in his head as he thought about how he yelled at Pochi, guilt having a hold on him. _"It's not healthy to keep all your emotions bottled up. What will you do when you can't handle it?" _China had chided him when he was still just a child living with him. Somehow even though it had been centuries of keeping things inside he usually managed. Many nations thought the way he acted without emotions was odd but to him it was nothing strange. It's just like how most of the countries like Germany don't show fear accept he doesn't show anything, to him that's the ultimate show of strength.

Japan's eyes opened wide as his alarm clock incessantly rang, he looked at the blaring numbers. 5:00 am. He groaned burying his face into the pillow as he smacked the alarm with his hand. He lied in his bed for a few minutes, or at least it felt like a few minutes. When he looked back up at his alarm clock the bright red numbers read 5:36 am. He jumped out of his bed in horror of what little time he had to get to the airport. If he was late to the world meeting not only would he be dishonoring but his boss would be mad. He got changed and grabbed his suitcase so fast he completely forgot to feed Pochi who was sleeping calmly at the time.

He drove off to the airport in his Honda at a pace much faster than he usually would, even if missing his plane was at risk he normally would drive slowly. He was always scared of getting in a crash, but on that day it was apparent to even him that something about him was off. He made it to the airport and tried to rush through the security procedures, most of the workers were understanding since they all knew Japan since he used the airport so often. However there were a few people at the staff that were new a though Japan didn't say anything irritated him to no end. They were clueless as of what they were doing and slow at their jobs.

When he barely got onto the plane on time he sat down at his seat on stared out the window, of course this was interrupted when he suddenly got hit in the back really hard. He snapped his head to the seat behind him where there was an American kid kicking his seat. Next to him was his mother who was reading a magazine not even caring remotely what her son did. Japan turned his head back to the window as he tried to soothe himself. _You've been in wars before. This is nothing._ He thought as the brat continued to kick his chair. Despite Japan's efforts after three hours of having seat kick he turned to the mother and contained all his anger so that his words came out polite without the irritation that her son had caused, "Could you please tell your son to stop kicking my chair?" the woman's eyes glanced up at Japan before returning to the magazine. "I don't decide what my son does, if you want him to stop you'll have to ask him to stop yourself." Her voice was like nails to a chalk board.

Japan looked and the kid who clearly had heard him and wasn't relenting. Japan grinded his teeth together as the brat continued to kick his seat while looking him in the eyes. Japan tilted his head knowing what would happen next "Santa isn't real." he said with a slight smirk on his face. He back forward as the kid bursted into tears and kicked his chair much harder. Even though the kicks were then stronger and the kid was then making a whole lot of noise Japan didn't regret his decision to spoil that kid's childhood. He could faintly hear the mother both gasp in horror of what he had down and her trying to get the kid to shut up. The kid kept it up all the way until they made it to London. Which at that point Japan's smirk had turned into a grin because the kid's voice had started dying from all of his screaming and crying.

When he got off the plane he saw the mother who looked like a complete mess walk over to a man who Japan guess was that father and slap him so hard it made many people stop what they were doing to look at the scene. Japan grin turned devilish at the scene. He cheerfully called for a taxi before the Mother could tell her husband what he had done. He went straight to the meeting which would start in 4 minutes. He got there just as the meeting was starting and quickly got his seat. On the inside he was fuming on how he just went through hell for a meeting that will most likely be unproductive as usual.

"And so we will have a giant kickass super hero fly to the sun and tell it to stop melting our ice!" America shouted making the majority of the meeting room groan from how stupid he was, "Look for one if we had a super hero having them talk to the sun would be pointless and secondly they would melt if they went to the sun you twat. Your ideas are stupid." England said harshly to America though many of the countries wanted to say the same thing. "Not true! You think my ideas are awesome right Japan?!" Japan looked at America and internally groaned, "Yes." Japan agreed with America. He really hated it when he was put in these situations which is something America does every time he sees him. It irritates him so much. "Show some backbone!" Switzerland shouted at Japan as he normally would, however this time Japan was feed up with it. He looked down at the table's surface and took a deep breath.

"...You're right. I'll say what I've always wanted to say." Japan said and oddly enough the entire room had turned it attention to him. Japan lifted his head "I'm tired of everyone yelling at me. And I'm not going to put up with it anymore." he turned his head to America who froze when he saw that Japan had a sweet smile on his face, "No, I don't think your ideas are _awesome_. They're the most idiotic things I've ever heard. Children are smarter than you. The only reason why I've ever agreed with them is because you are so strong." he paused as he exhaled "But I'm stronger." he said before pouncing onto America throwing them onto the ground. Japan wrapped his hands around America's neck digging his nails into his neck the more America struggled. "Get away from him!" France shouted about to pry the two away from each other.

"I think you should shut up France. Don't you agree America?" He chirped as pointed the gun that had been in the holster that America always wore as a precaution at France. He pulled the trigger and a loud bang that was followed by the screams of many nations as France fell to the ground. France coughed up blood and clutched his chest as Japan laughed hysterically. "Aren't my ideas great America?" He cheered "Let me go!" America spat at Japan who tilted his head and his smile turned devilish, "Wrong answer.~" He sang. America closed his eyes and braced himself for a bullet to strike him in the head. Another defeating bang shot followed by the cries of nations. America opened his eyes wondering why he hadn't felt anything. He screamed in horror and tears spilled from his eyes. Next to him was England who must stopped Japan from shooting him.

"Why did you have to do that England? I wasn't planning on hurting you." Japan asked England whose face looked like it was in so much pain. He glanced down at his thigh where he had been shot and grimaced "Because I don't want you _or _Alfred _or_ Francis to get hurt." sincerity in his words. "運タフ。" he pointed the gun at England shoulder and pulled the trigger. Another shot rang with more screams. America at this point was full on sobbing as he watched England cry in pain.

"Please, Japan stop. I-It's me your friend, Germany." Japan looked up at Germany who had approached him. "_Friend?_" Japan repeated and blinked before chuckling, which unnerved Germany. "You were never my friend now were you? You only tried to be my friend so that you could use me in war! I know about your journal and how you directly say that Italy is your only friend. I know that I've always only been a tool to you." Germany's eyes widened at Japan's words. "You've always been my fr-" Germany's words were interrupted by a gunshot. "でたらめ。" Japan said coldly as nations screamed in horror, Germany's body fell to the floor limp. His forehead gushing with blood.

"Germany!" Italy cried as he ran over Germany's dead body. "Germany! Germany!" He sobbed as he shook Germany's body even though it was impossible for him to still be alive. Italy turned his head to Japan showing him his tears and grief "Mostro!" he screamed. "Did you just call _me_ a monster? Do you even realize what you've done? You're no better than Germany! If it was Germany who had done this and had shot and killed me what would you do? You would hug him and beg him to stop! You wouldn't call him a monster! Is really so awful of me to see the unfairity of it all?" Italy opened his eyes which looked like jewels. "Questo non è giusto...Questo non è giusto!" Italy sobbed.

Japan turned his head back to America who was still sobbing "I think I should put an end to France's suffering, don't you agree America?" America's eyes widened. "I won't let you." A voice just above whisper spoke Japan turned his head side to side wondering if he heard a ghost. Suddenly he was kicked in the chest with incredible strength. He was sent flying to the wall. His eyes wide wondering who did that. Another whisper "Don't ever touch my family again." a figure that resembled America asked. Japan blinked his eyes as though he had just woken up from a dream. "ファック。" Japan growled. The man who looked like America grabbed Japan's hair smashed his head against the wall. He did this a few times until Japan felt sick, he then leaned in so that his lips were right next to his ear. "Notice me now?"

Translations

Japanese

ファック。

Means "Fuck."

運タフ。

Means "Tough luck."

でたらめ。

Means "Bullshit."

Italian

Mostro!

Means "Monster!"

Questo non è giusto...Questo non è giusto!

Means "This is not right...This is not right!"

**More Author Notes-** How do you like it? I know some parts may seem unnecessary but to me it's all needed in leading up to him snapping.

Anyways I ended it there because after Canada beats the crap out of him the police arrive and take over. And if you are wondering only Germany died. France and England survived.


End file.
